Hidden Treasures
by rusted.silhouette
Summary: Two girls leave collage for the excitement of living in NYC, and find what they think is junk, but is actually the remains of the building's previous inhabitants. Guess which building? Yep, it's the loft. Rated T for language... don't read if offended.
1. Friends

Chapter 1: Friends

By Carryin'DaBannerGoil and ForgetRegret05

* * *

I would love to say that after Angel's death and Mimi's near death, everyone was able to live happily ever after, but that's not how this story goes.

I wish I could say that after that finale, Mimi and Roger lived to a ripe old age and got married and… you know… but the truth is, Roger died about 5 years ago and after that night, we never saw Mimi again.

Yeah, Maureen and Joanne ended up together, and eventually became committed. They're probably the only good thing that happened these past years. Joanne became extremely successful and moved to California. I hear from them about once a year, normally on Halloween. Last thing I heard was that Maureen had just landed a main roll in a musical, something about a witch, and she and Jo had adopted a little girl.

Collins died a year before Roger. Not from AIDS, but from a drunk driver. He was in the ICU for a month before he gave up on living. He knew he would never make it out of the hospital alive so he finally just went. Peacefully and quietly, unlike anyone else. His last words? "Remember me, bitches."

Benny finally got his Cyber Arts studio and took over for Mr. Grey. Muffy filed for divorce two years after the finale citing cheating as the reason. Benny still is the stuck up semi-bastard that he was when he evicted the loft. What they didn't know is Muffy was pregnant, and she handed custody over to Benny because she "couldn't deal" with a small child. His son, Benjamin Coffin IV, now is the landlord for the loft building and others like it.

And me? I did exactly what Roger said I do. I ran away from the truth, numb and broken. But I'm still here… the last one to survive.

* * *

My BFF and I wrote this a while ago and we decided to post this today in honor of all those who have died form AIDS and because it is world AIDS day. Keep the infected in your hearts and prayers.

Peace

ForgetRegret05


	2. New Bohemians?

Disclamer: We will never own RENT, no matter how much we want it...

Chapter 2: New Bohemians?

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" 

"New York City… where else?"

"I got that part from the multiple sky scrapers. I meant where exactly are we?"

"Alphabet City, NYC. This is our new home. What do ya think?"

"Um… it's ok."

"Ok? What do you mean it's just ok! It's the best!"

"You do know we are standing on the sidewalk looking at the door of a dilapidated old building with no signs of life around us, save for the cars which are a block away?"

"Hey! Cut me some slack! It was the best I could find considering our parents cut off all our funds once we told them we were dropping out of college."

"I still say we should turn around and go back. It is only the middle of the summer, I'm sure they will still have our spots open. Plus, I don't want to leave my parents alone since my sisters are no help at all."

"Sure Kayla. Whatever you say."

"It's true! You know what my sisters are like. They are horrible little witches who don't care about anybody bout themselves. Maia! You remember the time they came into my room in the middle of the night with shaving cream and honey during a sleepover? Yeah, I swear the honey is still in the quilts."

"Calm Kay. I remember. I was the one who had to listen to this rant every day since we drove up and for the past 10 years, so I think I have it memorized by now."

"Sorry Maia. It's just I don't trust my sisters not to do something horrible so I will have to take care of them… I will put them in an orphanage if I have to, just to get rid of them! They are-"

"Evil little witches, I know."

Anybody watching this scene would have though these girls were crazy. One was almost throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the street, while the other was staring at a door with peeling paint looking amused. Across the street was a man in his 30s, filming the two girls. He had a sad smile on his face. He stopped filming and put his camera away, looking as if he was going to cross the street but stopped himself at the last moment. Slowly, almost sadly, he turned and walked down the street, away from his past, away from the memories, away from his past life.

* * *

This is a intro/filler chapter. Sorry it isn't longer, I just had to end it somewhere without it being superfluous. Please R&R, we like knowing whether a chapter sucks or not. 

Peace,

ForgetRegret05 & Carryin'DaBannerGoil

PS: The honey and shaving cream thing was actually pranked on me by my sisters... Oh, and major thanks from both of us to Diva Actress... thanks for the encouragement and reviews!!!!


End file.
